


Likeness

by lferion



Category: Highlander: The Series, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, same actor - different roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion





	Likeness

Technically, Immortals were not Abnormals, but often enough that was a difference that made no difference. Sanctuary was safe space for either, and most of the Sanctuary network establishments were on holy ground in any case. Methos had cause on more than one occasion to be grateful for that. Dr Watson had reason to be appreciative of the fact as well, not to mention of the opportunity to expand his knowledge of the wonders of the world; a world that provided him with a doppelganger nearly as intelligent as himself.

None of the Five had ever been over-concerned with technicalities.


End file.
